broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AngelinBlack424/Hard to Believe: Rewind (Sneak Peak)
The story is created in Edward Richtofen's perspective. Dempsey returned not too long after. He did not have the foals anymore, and he had approached in a depressing smile. “Okay, guys.” He finally approached us, and noticed the huge gushing bloodied bullet hole at the side of his wife's now lifeless head. Tank’s eyes widened, and he immediately started waterworks. “You killed her… YOU KILLED HER!” He ran over to me, and knocked me over, pointing his gun to my head. I had absolutely no idea what was going on. Takeo jumped in. “No, Dempsey, it was me.” Tank turned his head, growling and raining in tears. “I cannot believe you! You do not realize what you just did!” He pointed the gun to Takeo’s head. “No, I know why I did it and I had to. She was condemned by the voices. I can tell, because it happened to some of my ancestors back in Japan.” Dempsey didn’t even listen to him. He just kept pointing, with his magic about to pull the trigger, when Samantha Maxis started to laugh through the sky again. This time, she said a full sentence of words. “I want to play a game, Richtofen!” She giggled through the sky. My jaw dropped. “How are you doing that?” “Well when you killed me I had a bit of a surprise that was waiting for me! I feel so grateful now! Oh, by the way, FETCH ME THEIR SOULS! HAHA!” She laughed hysterically. Then, in my seconds, Zombie beasts with fur and jaws started to run up to us. Some were all bloody, and others were on fire. They quickly started darting at us, and we were defenseless. Dempsey hurryingly grabbed the weapon atop of the surface of the wall, and the same with us we did. We started shooting the zombie dogs for ten minutes, until they finally stopped coming at us. Samantha spoke out again. “Fluffy wanted to play too! She had her puppies, and they came to play a game of tag, but NO! You all have to shoot them!” Samantha yelled at in anger. “Well two can play at that game!” She started to give an extreme evil sinister laugh, and zombies started to pour inside of the outer-lab. Tons of the zombies approached Rosaline’s body and started eating, and the other zombies impatiently ran towards us. All four of us yelled in panic, and then ran into a small building near us. All of us breathed deeply, and Dempsey growled at me. “This… is your entire fault!” He knocked me over again. “If it weren’t for you and your Nazi crap, we would’ve never been here!” “Calm down, American!” I backed up in speech. “You’re muscles are crushing my spine as I lay against the dirty concrete floor!” “I Can’t calm down! My wife is dead all because you brought me here!” “I never brought her here! I had no idea who she was, and I never brought her here myself!” Takeo interrupted the argument. “Guys, stop. This is enough now. ‘Tis all over. We must sleep for more energy of tomorrow.” All through the days of survival, all four of us continued to journey on to find some kind of Time Machine. All four of us had an idea to save life from the apocalypse, as Takeo’s idea, being to blast three rockets, all the way from the moon, towards the entire land of Equestria and blow up absolutely everything. Dempsey continuously tried to kill me, through everything, but nothing worked. Takeo kept telling him to be calm, and that Tank would never see me again after this whole mess was over. But to be honest, I didn’t think I was leaving, and so did Takeo and Nikolai. I was going to make this plan work no matter what, and it did not matter how much pain I was going to go through to retrieve my goal of world domination. I was the reason they all knew where we all were. I knew almost every place we went to, and they wouldn’t be able to live without me by their side. By the time we had finally approached another science lab, Ascension Corp., Dempsey had found a weapon box nearest us. The box was wooden, and bordered in a yellow-ish glow. It had bright yellow question-mark symbols on its lid, and they both turned on and off with their own glowing view. All of us had received a surprise weapon from the box, and a lullaby would play as it would open. Nikolai finally stopped during our last zombie fight, and he lied down onto the hard floor. “I’m resting,” He complained. “Nikolai, You haven’t meet for more than one minute. How must you rest?” Takeo questioned. “Because I am sober!” He whined. “I cannot fight when I am sober!” “Everyone,” Dempsey growled. “Either we work together or we die alone!” I sighed. “Must you be so dramatic, Dempsey?” Tank put his hoof on my chest, hard. “I suggest you shut your muzzle before I rip your tongue out with a tomahawk.” These past couples of hours were merciless. Dempsey completely annihilated every zombie he saw, and the other two protected the weapon box. I stood by Dempsey, who was aggravated by my presence. I sighed, and then walked over to the corner of the room, and then I opened up my saddle bag and brought out my journal. It was getting dusty, so I blew off of it before I would continue to write in it. Then, I brought out my old pen. Day 74, Ascension Science Facility, Entry 102 '' It has been a long time since I have taken notes in you, friend. I would’ve written in your pages earlier if the American hadn’t refused any patience until we had ended up here, in this much underestimated place. My comrades, I’m strangely getting used to. They all could be a bit of a pain, yes, but I manage to keep my sanity in and not kill them for the remaining time we have left. Yes, they still blame me for their problems, but I know that it is not fit to kill them at least yet until the big finale. I can finally live how I always wanted to live, to rule the world, and fulfill the destiny of becoming the best. If only that damned little girl and her dog hadn’t messed up my plans in the first place. Maybe finally I’ll be known once we get to the Moon. I wait for our first mission of success.'' Category:Blog posts